Les Ephémères
by Bareilles
Summary: Les moments les plus importants dans une vie sont ceux qui ne durent pas. Juste une seconde éphémère dans l'éternité du monde. Ils peuvent paraître insignifiants mais ils marquent à jamais - Recueil de prompts, OS, écrit au gré de l'inspiration.


**Les Éphémères **

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la FOX et à RIB_

Hey les gens ! Me revoilà avec cette fois non une fic mais un recueil... Un recueil sans prétention qui me permettra de publier les prompts ou autre OS que j'aurais écris entre deux pauses déjeuners au boulot sur les personnages de Glee, et plus particulièrement Kurt et Blaine.

Ce premier OS (prompt ?) est dédié à toutes les personnages ayant laissés des reviews, lus ou seulement appréciés **The Other Side** (que vous pouvez retrouver dans ma bio si jamais cela vous intéresse). En attendant cette petite scène m'a été inspiré par le dernier épisode avec ce Kurt sexy, tatoué et percé.

* * *

**1. Tatouages**

* * *

Une chaleur humide et éprouvante frappait New-York en cette journée du 4 Juillet 2014. Kurt était profondément endormi, torse nu, allongé dans le lit de Blaine, la fenêtre de la chambre grande ouverte et le ventilateur tournant à pleine vitesse, émettant un léger ronronnement qui berçait la tranquillité de l'appartement.

La porte d'entrée du petit studio de Blaine grinça légèrement quand le propriétaire des lieux fit son apparition.

« Babe ? Appela t-il en déposant avec déférence l'étui de sa guitare sur le fauteuil du salon. »

Bien entendu, il n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Heureusement, l'appartement de Blaine à Chelsea était petit : il se composait d'une cuisine ouverte sur la salle de séjour, d'une salle de bain et d'une chambre si minuscule qu'il n'avait pu qu'y déposer son lit. La porte était entrouverte et il la poussa lentement pour y apercevoir un Kurt avachi et endormi.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire narquois, alors qu'il laissait tomber son sac de cours au pied du ventilateur avant de grimper sur le lit, rampant jusqu'à lui, le surplombant un instant. Couché sur le ventre, le drap avait été jeté nonchalamment, masquant le bas de ses reins…

« Babe ? Souffla t-il en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres. »

Il ôta les écouteurs de Kurt, reconnaissant brusquement sa voix qui jouait la dernière chanson qu'il avait chanté lors d'une représentation le mois dernier à la Juilliard. Comment diable Kurt avait-il réussi à se la procurer ?

« Hum, marmonna sous lui la voix ensommeillée. »

Lentement, il baissa les yeux et croisa un regard bleu, presque gris, à moitié éveillé.

« Hey, chuchota t-il. Alors comme ça tu pionces avec ma voix dans tes oreilles ?

Esquissant un vague sourire, Kurt enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Hello… J'arrive pas à m'endormir sinon. Tu rentres tôt. »

Les doigts de Blaine glissèrent jusqu'aux arabesques de son tatouage à l'épaule, partant de son omoplate et glissant le long de son bras. Kurt frissonna et le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit.

« Et je m'attendais pas à te retrouver vautrer dans mon pieu, répliqua t-il en enfouissant le nez dans le creux du cou du designer, inspirant profondément.

- Tu m'as donné la clé.

- J'ai fais ça ? S'étonna faussement Blaine en déposant des baisers le long de sa nuque. Quand ?

- Il y a deux semaines… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je devais être trop occupé à avoir ta queue dans ma bouche.

- Blaine ! »

Le chanteur éclata de rire, amusé par la réaction de son petit ami. Kurt rougit bien malgré lui, tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que Blaine ne vienne s'emparer de sa bouche avec avidité, caressant du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieur de Kurt. Celui-ci eut un léger gémissement, entrouvrant la bouche et Blaine en profita pour s'y faufiler, leurs langues se joignant, se goutant, s'effleurant. Kurt adorait le gout de Blaine : un mélange de menthe et de café.

Leur baiser s'intensifia légèrement, la main de Blaine descendit le long du cou de Kurt, effleurant son torse, jouant un instant avec l'un de ses tétons, serpentant jusque sous le drap qu'il souleva et rejeta brusquement. Le designer en herbe ne portait qu'un jean déboutonné, dévoilant sous le V de ses hanches un petit tatouage, un masque vénitien représentant la dualité. Une métaphore qui le résumait à lui tout seul.

Car Kurt n'était que dualité. Deux facettes d'une même âme.

Blaine agrippa les hanches de son amant, son pouce caressant délicatement ledit tatouage tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans le cou de Kurt.

Inspirant profondément, et rejetant la tête en arrière sur le couvre lit, Kurt eut du mal à prendre une inspiration. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Blaine achevait de le faire sien, de le rendre esclave de leur désir. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit l'une des paumes de son amant se glisser sous son boxer, s'emparant à pleine main de sa virilité toute dressée. Instinctivement, Kurt se cambra contre cette main, demandant plus. Il voulait bien plus à présent.

_« Blaine. »_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Qu'un souffle mais Blaine l'entendit parfaitement. Il se redressa, le dévisageant longuement, tandis que sa main s'activait paresseusement, torturant davantage son petit ami qui se tortillait délicieusement sous lui.

« Oui ? Demanda t-il dans un léger sourire. Qu'est ce que tu veux Kurt ? »

Kurt croisa son regard et tenta de se relever mais Blaine l'en empêcha en s'insérant entre ses jambes.

«_ S'il te plait_, marmonna t-il. Blaine… Je… S'il te plait !

- Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux, Kurt. »

Les lèvres de Blaine glissèrent le long de son torse, le clouant au pilori du supplice… Kurt devinait non sans mal le sourire qu'il arborait fièrement. Il déposa quelques baisers le long de son estomac, la pointe de sa langue s'arrêtant un instant sur son aine, y retraçant les courbes et les jeux de lumières de ses muscles. Ricanant, Blaine acheva d'ôter jean et sous vêtement à Kurt, le dévoilant finalement dans son désir le plus cru.

Joueur, le souffle et les lèvres de Blaine allèrent taquiner la pointe de sa virilité. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement brisé.

« Il suffit de me dire ce que tu veux, Kurt, rappela Blaine, maître dans le jeu de la dominance et de la chair.

- Je te… déteste, maugréa fiévreusement Kurt.

- J'ai pas l'impression, non. »

Mais leur jeu fut soudainement interrompu par la sonnerie d'un portable. Le portable de Kurt. Celui-ci était bien tenté d'ignorer l'appel mais il reconnut la sonnerie utilisée pour Santana. Sa désespérante colocataire n'aurait de cesse de l'appeler tant qu'il n'aurait pas daigné décrocher. Jurant, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blaine, ignorant son grognement de frustration et s'empara de son portable.

« Oui ? Souffla t-il, la respiration haletante.

- Kurt ? T'es où ? Demanda San d'une voix autoritaire. »

Kurt grimaça et tourna le dos à Blaine, inventant brusquement une excuse de dernière minute pour annuler leur rendez-vous. Sentant le regard de ce dernier dans son dos, il se dépêcha de mettre un terme à la conversation et se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir le regard incrédule, excité et amusé de son amant.

« T'as un nouveau tatouage ? »

Kurt mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Blaine parlait bien évidemment de la salamandre qui barrait désormais le bas de ses reins.

« Il te plait ? Demanda t-il finalement.

- Tu l'as depuis quand ? »

Kurt s'approcha lentement du lit, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de celui de Blaine.

« Deux jours… J'ai… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce dernier lui coupait la parole de ses lèvres, l'agrippant fermement par les hanches afin qu'il le rejoigne sur le lit. Il ôta avec précipitation son t-shirt et son jean, avant de saisir la taille de Kurt et de le rapprocher de son corps.

« Tourne toi, ordonna t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui acheva de le rendre fou. Et tiens-toi à la tête du lit. »

Obéissant, Kurt rejeta sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine tandis que celui-ci embrassait le creux de sa gorge, descendant lentement sur sa nuque. Sa langue allant taquiner le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son nouveau tatouage. La peau était encore un peu rouge et gonflée, mais cela importait peu… Blaine avait la sensation d'avoir perdu le peu d'esprit qu'il avait.

Ils s'unirent avec force et la précipitation et l'envie de l'instant. Leurs gémissements se perdant et s'élevant contre les murs de cette minuscule chambre. Il faisait trop chaud, et Blaine embrassa, lécha, mordit chaque tatouages qui marquaient la peau de Kurt. Il les aimait.

Mais avant tout, il l'aimait lui.

« Hum, soupira Kurt en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, quelques instants plus tard. Je suppose que ça signifie que tu l'aimes ? »

Blaine se saisit de sa main droite et déposa un baiser sur son petit tatouage entre le pouce et l'index, juste un mot écrit en lettres cursives « Free », et son regard plongea dans le sien.

« Tu veux un second round pour avoir la confirmation ? »

Kurt esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Un petit moment simple et sans prétention qui j'espère vous aura tout de même plu. Vos avis sont toujours très appréciés.

Pour les curieux, la chanson que Kurt écoute et chanter par Blaine est **Skinny Love de Bon Iver : / watch ? v = ssdgFoHLwnk **(sur youtube) Les paroles sont superbes, n'hésites pas à jeter un oeil à la traduction si jamais !

Je suis aussi sur twitter, n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter pour parler, faire un coucou ou ce que vous voulez !

En attendant, gros kisouille guys !


End file.
